Kakakku, Pahlawanku (Versi Indonesia dari cerita 'My Brother, My Hero)
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: AU. Shinichi sangat menyayangi dan mengagumi kakaknya, Kaito. Akan tetapi, ia tidak mengetahui rahasia Kaito. Saat ia mengetahuinya, semua sudah terlambat. Minor Shinichi x Shiho di ending. One Shot. Ditulis pada tahun 2010


Jika seseorang bertanya kepada Shinichi Kudo, siapakah pahlawan dia dan menjadi panutan baginya sepanjang waktu? Maka ia akan menjawab dengan lantang dan mantap, abangku, Kaito Kuroba!

Ya, dialah pahlawan, teladan baginya. Shinichi sangat menyayangi abangnya lebih dari apapun. Kaito begitu pintar,begitu hebat, dan begitu menyayangi Shinichi. Kaito selalu melindungi Shinichi dan tidak pernah ingin melihat Shinichi kesal atau sedih. Sosoknya begitu berwibawa di mata Shinichi. Satu faktor yang membuat Shinichi dan Kaito sangat dekat adalah, mereka sama-sama menyukai sulap. Kaito sangat pandai bermain sulap dan ia berhasil membuat Shinichi yang tadinya sama sekali tidak menyukai sulap hingga akhirnya sangat mencintai sulap.

Sayangnya, Shinichi tidak mengetahui suatu rahasia dalam diri Kaito. Saat Shinichi mengetahuinya, sudah sangat terlambat.. Dan inilah kisah kakak-beradik yang saling menyayangi ini. Shinichi Kudo, adalah seorang pemuda 21 tahun yang seperti pemuda pada umumnya. Ia suka jalan-jalan, menonton di bioskop,main sepakbola,dan juga bermain dengan teman-temannya. Tapi, ada satu yang membedakan antara Shinichi dengan teman-temannya. Ya! Mereka tidak memiliki abang sehebat abangnya, Kaito. Teman-temannya selalu merasa iri melihat kedekatan Shinichi dengan Kaito. Mereka bahkan selalu heran, mengapa ada abang yang begitu perhatian dan begitu menyayangi adiknya seperti Kaito.

Suatu hari,di siang yang cerah, Shinichi baru saja pulang dari kampus. Seperti biasa Shinichi melempar tasnya dengan asal-asalan. Kemudian ia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya sembarangan. Yukiko, sang Ibu, yang menyambut Shinichi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak grasak-grusuk tiap kali pulang dari kampus?"

Shinichi tertawa pelan dan nyengir sedikit. "Hihihi, maaf ya bu," ujarnya sambil mengecup kening sang ibu.

"Mana Kaito?" tanya Shinichi lagi. Yukiko mengangkat alisnya. "Sudah kuduga pasti nama dia yang pertama disebut tiap kali kau pulang."

Shinichi tertawa."Ibu cemburu ya?" tanyanya sembari nyengir jail.

Yukiko tersenyum. "Tidak lah Nak! Kaito ada di kamarnya, sepertinya ia kelelahan."

Shinichi kemudian menaiki tangga dengan langkah yang rusuh dan gedebak-gedebuk. "Ingat jangan ganggu abangmu kalau dia kelelahan," terdengar suara sayup-sayup Bu Yukiko dari lantai bawah. Shinichi pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Dengan semangat Shinichi membuka pintu kamar Kaito. Tampak Kaito tertidur, dan memang sepertinya ia sedang lelah. Tapi itu tidak menurunkan hasrat Shinichi untuk menggodanya. Dengan iseng Shinichi menimpuk bantal ke mukanya. Kaito memang tidak pernah marah bila Shinichi mengganggunya. Kaito menggeliat dan bangun.

"Ah, kau rupanya. Sudah makan?" tanya Kaito masih dengan mata mengantuk.

"Belum bang, aku belum lapar," jawab Shinichi santai.

Mendadak Kaito melotot. "Kau ini. Bagaimana jika kau sakit? Ayo sana cepat makan!"

Shinichi terkikik pelan. "Ah, kau berlebihan bang, masa dengan aku menunda makan saja aku bisa sakit? Kau lihat kan adikmu ini kuat."

Kaito mengangkat alisnya dan mengacak rambut Shinichi. "Dasar kau!"

"Abang, ayo kita main PlayStation," ajak Shinichi dengan gembira.

"Boleh. Dengan satu syarat," kata Kaito.

"Apa syaratnya bang?"

"Kau harus makan dulu!"

Shinichi langsung mengerucutkan bibir. "Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak lapar?"

"Abang tidak mau tahu. Kau harus makan dulu. Kau mau sakit? Apa perlu abang suapin kau?" tanya Kaito lagi sambil nyengir jail.

"Oh, baiklah, baiklah!"

"Itu baru adikku!" kata Kaito senang sambil menepuk pundak adiknya itu.

"Ah, abang, sakit tahu!" gerutu Shinichi kesal. Kaito kembali tertawa renyah. Mereka berdua kemudian turun ke bawah.

"Ah, makanan sudah siap anak-anak! Kita tinggal menunggu Ayah, sebentar lagi Ayah pulang," kata Bu Yukiko dengan ceria. Kaito dan Shinichi mengangguk bersamaan. 5 menit kemudian Pak Yusaku, ayah dari Kaito dan Shinichi datang dan mereka langsung berkumpul di meja makan. Mereka berempat mengobrol seru sekali. Setelah makanan Shinichi dan makanan Kaito habis, Shinichi langsung menarik Kaito ke ruang tengah.

"Ayo Abang, ayo kita tanding PlayStation! Tadi kau sudah janji!"

Kaito tersenyum, dan mengikuti sang adik ke ruang tengah. Dalam sekejap ruang tengah itu dipenuhi oleh suara tawa sang kakak beradik itu. Kaito berkali-kali menggerutu karena ia selalu kalah dalam permainan play station dengan Shinichi. Lama kelamaan ia bosan dikalahkan melulu oleh sang adik.

"Bosan ah. Main ini saja yuk," kata Kaito sambil mengeluarkan beberapa koin dan kartu dari sakunya.

"Main kartu? Aaah... abang, kau tahu kan aku sama sekali tidak suka bermain kartu," gerutu Shinichi sambil memasang muka cemberut.

Kaito tertawa. "Bukan main kartu, adik kecilku yang manis."

"Lihat ini..." Kaito kemudian menaruh koin-koin itu secara berurutan.

Shinichi yang awalnya tidak mengerti, akhirnya paham. "Aaah... untuk apa kita bermain sulap bang? Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka sulap dan menurut aku itu permainan yang bodoh…. Ayolah kita bermain PlayStation saja..."

"Kau akan menyukainya.. Lihat dulu doooong..." kata Kaito sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Shinichi menguap lebar-lebar. Kaito perlahan-lahan mengusap koin-koin yang telah diatur secara berurutan itu dengan kartunya dan... setelah kartunya diangkat, koin-koin yang telah diusap telah menghilang dan secara ajaib telah berpindah ke telapak tangan Shinichi. Shinichi ternganga.

"KEREN! Bagaimana kau melakukannya bang?" tanya Shinichi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Keren kan? Apakah kau masih menganggap sulap permainan bodoh, adikku?" Kaito tersenyum kecil.

Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia masih terlihat takjub.

"Abangku yang paling ganteng sedunia, ajari aku!"

"Ada syaratnya!" kata Kaito sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Apa syaratnya? Ah, kau selalu saja memakai syarat!"

"Kau harus bisa mengambil ini!" kata Kaito jahil sambil mengacungkan sepatu Shinichi yang sudah ada di tangannya.

"Abang, itu sepatuku! Kembalikan dong ! Huuh..." gerutu Shinichi sambil berusaha mengambil sepatunya.

Kaito tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Catch me if you can! Hahahaha..." Kedua kakak adik itu kemudian saling mengejar.

Shinichi dan Kaito sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa kedua orangtua mereka mengintip dan bercakap – cakap dari balik pintu.

"Lihat anak-anak kita," gumam Yukiko. "Mereka sangat akrab."

Yusaku tersenyum. "Tidakkah kau senang melihat mereka seperti itu?"

Yukiko menghela nafas. "Aku tentu saja senang. Tapi... kau tahu kan Pa.. Perkataan Dr. Araide 2 hari yang lalu.." Mendadak mata Yukiko berkaca-kaca.

Yusaku tertegun. Perkataan Dr. Araide 2 hari yang lalu kembali terngiang di telinganya. _"Kanker paru-paru akut. Acute lymphoblastic levichorposus. Sudah sangat terlambat. Tumornya sudah tumbuh terlalu besar dan sudah menggerogoti salah satu paru-parunya perlahan-lahan. Harapan hidup hanya 4-5 bulan. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat saya lakukan."_

"Yah... itu kan cuma vonis dokter biasa... Dokter Araide hanyalah manusia sama seperti kita... Yang bisa menentukan umur hidup seseorang hanyalah Tuhan." gumam Yusaku pelan, meski hatinya pun terasa sangat sedih. Cepat atau lambat, ia akan kehilangan salah satu putra tercintanya.

"Tidakkah... lebih baik kita mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Shinichi?" tanya Yukiko.

Yusaku menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak. Lebih baik kita merahasiakannya. Shinichi tidak tahu apa-apa, itu lebih baik. Aku tidak tega melukai perasaannya," bisiknya. "Dan ingat, Kaito juga bilang ke kita agar merahasiakan semua ini dari Shinichi."

Yukiko menghela nafas, dan kembali mengawasi kedua putranya yang tampak begitu ceria.

"Ajari bang, ajari aku, ayo lah, aku capek," kata Shinichi memelas.

"Hahaha..baiklah, baiklah.." Ia akhirnya mengembalikan sepatu Shinichi. Kemudian kembali duduk.

"Ini... abang coba ajarkan kau trik ini..manipulasi kartu... kau lihat?" tanya Kaito sambil memperagakan tangannya yang hendak memanipulasi kartu. Tadinya tangannya nampak kosong, tapi saat Kaito melambai-lambaikan tangannya, satu demi satu kartu muncul dari telapak tangannya. Shinichi memekik kegirangan.

"Keren sekali! Tapi... kau tidak memakai ilmu jin kan bang?"

Kaito tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat abangnya tertawa, Shinichi ikut tertawa. Tapi lama kelamaan tawa Kaito berubah menjadi batuk patah-patah. Shinichi kemudian menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa bang?" tanya Shinichi dengan cemas, karena Kaito terus menerus batuk. Kaito hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, kemudian lari ke kamar mandi dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya. Dengan penasaran Shinichi mengikutinya.

Di dalam kamar mandi, tampak Kaito menunduk di atas wastafel. "Abang?" panggil Shinichi pelan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, mengapa kau mengikuti aku?" tanya Kaito tanpa membalikkan badannya sama sekali.

"Abang tidak sedang tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan batuk biasa."

Mendadak Shinichi melihat ada bercak darah di wastafel. Ia mencolek darah tersebut.

"Abang, bisa kau menjelaskan kenapa ada darah di wastafel ini?" tanya Shinichi dengan penuh curiga.

"Oh itu. Itu darah nyamuk. Tadi aku menepuk 2 nyamuk sekaligus." jawab Kaito dengan dingin.

"Abang, kau pikir aku ini anak TK? Ini bukan darah nyamuk. Abang tolong jujur. Batukmu tidak mengeluarkan darah kan?" tanya Shinichi lagi dengan tajam. Kaito kemudian menatap adiknya dalam-dalam.

"Itu darah nyamuk. Paham? Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat. Ayo." Ucap Kaito sambil memberikan isyarat agar mereka kembali ke ruang tengah. Shinichi akhirnya menyerah dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Dari mana sih bang, kau belajar sulap seperti itu?" tanya Shinichi saat mereka sudah kembali berada di ruang tengah. Kaito tersenyum. "Aku belajar dari buku. Sebentar, akan kutunjukkan bukunya."

Kaito pergi ke kamarnya. 5 menit kemudian ia kembali muncul dengan buku hitam besar di genggamannya. Ia mengacungkan buku itu ke wajah Shinichi. "Ini dia. Aku belajar dari sini,"

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Shinichi.

"How to do Magic. Karya David Blaine," jawab Kaito.

"Dan siapakah David Blaine itu?" tanya Shinichi lagi sambil membalik-balik buku tersebut.

"Dia adalah salah satu pesulap paling terkenal dan terhebat di dunia."

"Dimana kau beli buku ini bang? Dan mengapa kau tertarik untuk belajar sulap?" Shinichi merasa sangat heran karena baru sekarang ia tahu kakaknya itu menyukai sulap, padahal mereka sangat dekat dari kecil.

"Aku beli di pameran. Lumayan, dapat diskon ,hahaha... Ehm... aku belajar sulap untuk...melupakan..eh ups ah, tidak jadi," mendadak Kaito kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Melupakan apa?" tanya Shinichi sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Kaito menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak apa-apa... eh sudah malam... tidur yuk, ngomong-ngomong buku itu boleh buatmu."

"Benar ini buatku bang?" tanya Shinichi.

Kaito mengangguk "Kau bisa belajar sulap juga dari buku itu."

Shinichi merasa sangat senang. "Abang, you're the best abang!" ucapnya berulang kali dan saking riangnya, ia hampir saja mencium pipi Kaito tanpa ia sadari.

"Idih...kau ini apa-apaan sih..." kata Kaito sambil mengernyit.

"Ahahaha, maaf, aku terbawa emosi," kekeh Shinichi. Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian mereka berdua naik ke atas dan dalam sekejap rumah itu menjadi sunyi.

Pagi pun tiba, seperti biasa, Kaito dan Shinichi sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka berangkat ke kampus. Pagi itu Kaito lebih banyak diam, dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Shinichi langsung merasakan bahwa ada yang lain dari abangnya itu.

"Kau sakit bang?" tanya Shinichi dengan khawatir. Kaito tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng, kemudian menyendok telurnya lagi.

"Kau tahu bang, semalaman aku hampir tidak tidur, membaca buku pemberianmu itu! Buku yang keren bang! Aku sudah mempraktekkan trik-triknya, tapi aku belum bisa sejago kau bang!"

Kaito tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi. Ia mencengkeram bagian bawah dadanya dan mengernyit.

"Ada apa bang? Ada apa denganmu? Dadamu sakit?"

Kaito kembali mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo ke kampus," gumamnya dengan suara yang lemah. Shinichi tidak bertanya lagi, tapi ia yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan Kaito. Ia yakin tadi malam Kaito memang batuk darah dan pagi ini tampaknya Kaito terlihat begitu kesakitan. _Ada apa dengan dia sebenarnya? Apakah dia sedang sakit?_

Di kampusnya, Shinichi tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk mendengarkan apa yang dosen jelaskan. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh kakaknya.

Sementara itu, di rumah…..

Kaito pulang lebih awal dari Shinichi. Yukiko langsung menyambut putra sulungnya tercinta itu. Kaito terlihat begitu lemah. "Makan dulu Nak, kau pasti lelah kan? Habis makan langsung minum obat," ucap Yukiko sambil mengecup pipi Kaito dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kaito mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah ibunya. Ia terus memegangi dadanya sambil mengernyit. Yukiko sangat tidak tega melihat anak sulungnya seperti itu.

"Shinichi sudah pulang?" tanya Kaito.

Yukiko menggeleng. "Belum. Ayo Nak, cepat minum obatmu sebelum adikmu pulang."

Kaito menurut. Tak lama setelah ia makan dan minum obat, Shinichi pulang, seperti biasa dengan melempar sepatu dan tasnya.

"Lalalalala... Aku pulang!" ucap Shinichi dengan riang. Dengan asal ia melempar sepatu dan tasnya sembarangan tanpa melihat sekitarnya. Dan, tas yang ia lempar mendarat tepat di wajah Kaito dengan bunyi DUK yang cukup keras.

"Aduh!" rintih Kaito saat tas sang adik mendarat tepat di wajahnya. Yukiko langsung melotot kepada Shinichi. Kaito menyingkirkan tas Shinichi dari wajahnya. Darah deras mengucur dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Abang,ya ampun, maafkan aku, aku tidak melihat kau di sofa," kata Shinichi kaget.

Yukiko langsung memarahi Shinichi. "Berapa kali Ibu harus bilang, jangan grasak grusuk kalau pulang! Apalagi melempar-lempar tas sembarangan! Kau ini kekanak-kanakan sekali, Shinichi! Lihat kakakmu! Darahnya banyak sekali!"

Kaito mengucek-ngucek hidungnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ibu, adik tidak sengaja, tidak usah memarahi dia seperti itu," ucap Kaito pelan sementara hidungnya terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Shinichi, ke kamarmu dan ganti bajumu," perintah Kaito. Shinichi menurut. Ia merasa sangat bersalah telah melukai abangnya.

Saat Shinichi ke kamarnya, hidung Kaito kemudian diobati oleh Yukiko.

"Ibu, kau tak perlu memarahinya. Kau tahu hidungku berdarah bukan karena lemparan tasnya."

"Aku harus berpura-pura. Oleh karena itu, lebih baik dia tahu kan? Daripada kita harus terus bersandiwara di depannya. Aku tidak tega membohonginya terus menerus, Kaito."

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Pokoknya aku tidak mau dia tahu."

Yukiko menghela nafas pendek. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan putra sulungnya itu, karena ia memang keras kepala.

Tak lama kemudian, Shinichi turun dari kamarnya. "Abang, ayo kita ke taman, udara di luar cerah, ayo, aku ingin menunjukkan padamu trik sulap ku."

Kaito mengangguk, mengangkat bahu, dan melempar pandangan bertanya kepada Yukiko.

"Pergilah. Tapi pulangnya jangan terlalu sore."

"Asyik! Ayo Bang!" ucap Shinichi dengan riang sambil menarik tangan Kaito, dan mereka berjalan menuju taman.

"Kenapa jalanmu pelan sekali bang?" tanya Shinichi dengan heran saat melihat Kaito berjalan begitu lambat, mukanya sedikit pucat, dan nafasnya terdengar agak tersengal-sengal.

"Jauh sih." Kaito menahan diri untuk tidak mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Jauh? 5 menit lagi kan sampai. Kau ini kenapa sih sebenarnya bang? Dari kemarin kau aneh," kata Shinichi sambil meniupkan balon pada permen karet yang ia kunyah.

"Kau cerewet sekali sih. Seperti detektif saja. Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Kaito gemas sambil meletuskan balon permen karet Shinichi dengan telunjuknya.

Shinichi mencibir dan mengangkat bahunya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di taman. Kedua kakak beradik itu duduk.

"Jadi... kau sudah bisa melakukan sulap apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Eng, er... kalau jelek atau triknya kelihatan jangan tertawakan aku ya bang," wajah Shinichi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah. Kaito mendengus.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menertawakan adikku sendiri? Ayo tunjukkan. Namanya juga belajar."

Shinichi kemudian mengeluarkan pensil dan tisu dari sakunya. Ia membungkus pensil itu dengan tisu, dan memelintirnya. Saat tisu itu dibuka, pensilnya ikut terpelintir. Kaito bertepuk tangan girang.

"Keren, adikku! Aku bangga sekali!" Kaito menggelitik dan mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya itu dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Ah abang, kau membuatku malu..." kata Shinichi. "Stop mengelitiki aku! Geli!"

"No, no..hahaha..." Kaito tertawa sambil terus menggelitiki Shinichi.

"Ah, dasar abang... jahil sekali sih kau! Ayo gendong aku kalau kau bisa!"

"Ah... gendong kau sih kecil… Ayo, ke punggungku."

Namun, baru saja Shinichi naik ke punggung Kaito, Kaito sudah terjatuh. Jelas saja Kaito tidak bisa menggendong Shinichi, karena badan Shinichi lebih besar darinya. Kaito dan Shinichi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wow, Shinichi, kita bertemu lagi. Kelihatannya kau bahagia sekali," terdengar sebuah suara. Shinichi dan Kaito menoleh. Tampak 3 orang pemuda berdiri di taman itu.

"Eh, halo, eh oh, Gin, Vodka, Scotch," jawab Shinichi dengan gugup. Gin, Vodka, Scotch adalah teman satu kampus Shinichi, atau lebih tepatnya musuh. Mereka selalu bertengkar. Gin, Vodka, dan Scotch memang sangat senang mengganggu Shinichi,dan memalak Shinichi.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Kaito sambil berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya dari rerumputan.

"Teman kampus," gumam Shinichi dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Oh, ternyata kau punya bodyguard di luar kampus?" Gin bertanya dengan dingin. Kaito merasa semakin bingung.

"Maaf, ada masalah apa anda bertiga dengan adikku?" Kaito berusaha sesopan mungkin. Tapi kalau mereka berani macam-macam dengan adik kecil tercintanya, mereka harus berurusan dengannya. Ketiga pemuda itu tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Adik? Ya ampun, kau kakaknya kah?" ucap Vodka sambil menahan tawa.

Kaito mengangkat alisnya. "Ya, dan apa masalahnya?"

"Menyedihkan," ujar Scotch.

Gin mengangguk, lalu menatap Kaito yang begitu kurus dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan pandangan menghina.

"Masalah kita di kampus belum selesai lho," ucap Vodka lagi dengan nada mengancam.

"Ayo... berapa yang kau punya,kau kan anak orang kaya," ucap Gin.

Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Uangku habis, semuanya habis karena dipalak kalian terus!"

"Jangan banyak alasan!" teriak Scotch. Ia mendorong Shinichi hingga terjatuh ke tanah, kemudian merogoh saku Shinichi dengan kasar. Shinichi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena lututnya terasa sakit.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini!" teriak Kaito dengan marah sambil meninju perut Scotch keras-keras. Scotch merintih pelan, kemudian balik meninju Kaito. Kaito dengan sigap merunduk. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya. Saat dompet itu Kaito buka, dompet tersebut mengeluarkan api. Scotch terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Sentuh adikku sekali lagi, dan aku bersumpah akan membakar lehermu!"

"Dia gila! Dia punya ilmu hitam!"

Sambil dengan nafas terengah-engah, Scotch memberikan isyarat kepada kedua temannya untuk pergi. Saat mereka bertiga sudah pergi, Kaito langsung menghampiri Shinichi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Ada yang luka? Ada yang patah?" tanya Kaito cemas sambil memencet-mencet lengan Shinichi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Mendung. Ayo kita pulang," ujar Kaito sambil membantu Shinichi berdiri.

"Kenapa mereka itu mengganggumu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada abang?"

Shinichi menghela nafas. "Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa mereka senang sekali mengganggu dan memalakku. Aku rasa mereka iri kepada ku."

"Iri? Mengapa mereka mesti iri kepadamu?" tanya Kaito dengan bingung. Shinichi mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin mereka iri karena aku mahasiswa paling pintar kesayangan dosen," jawabnya.

Kaito mengangkat alisnya. "Kau ini percaya diri sekali."

Shinichi terkikik. Mereka berdua terus berjalan dengan pelan.

Shinichi tiba-tiba tampak tertarik ke sebuah brosur yang menempel di tiang listrik.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kaito.

Shinichi mencabut brosur tersebut, lalu membacanya.

"David Blaine mengadakan kursus sulap kilat. Peminat serius hubungi Donny. Hey, abang! Lihat! David Blaine yang kau ceritakan itu mengadakan kursus sulap kilat! Wah, boleh nih aku ikut!"

"Aneh, padahal dulu kau menganggap sulap itu permainan bodoh, tetapi ketika aku hanya menunjukkanmu 2 trik saja, kau langsung tertarik," kata Kaito sambil merebut brosur itu dari tangan Shinichi.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Shinichi sambil merengut.

"Haha, kau, aku bercanda saja diambil hati. Ayo kita bawa brosur ini pulang."

Sesampainya di rumah...

"Ibu, lihat ini!" ucap Shinichi sambil menunjukkan brosur itu ke ibunya.

"Apa itu Nak?" tanya Yukiko dengan keheranan.

"Ada kursus sulap kilat dari David Blaine... bolehkah aku mengikutinya?"

Yukiko menatap putra bungsunya itu dengan bingung. "Sulap ? Sejak kapan kau menyukai sulap, anakku?"

"Sejak aku memperlihatkan trik yang agak bodoh kepadanya," jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hah, sudah kuduga... kau selalu mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh abangmu..."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Boleh atau tidak?"

Yukiko mengangkat bahunya, kemudian melempar pandangan bertanya pada Yusaku.

"Asal kau menyukainya, tentu saja boleh." Ucap Yusaku.

"Benar boleh?! HOREEEE!" teriak Shinichi dengan penuh kegirangan. Karena terlalu girang, ia melompat-lompat tak beraturan dan akhirnya kepalanya terbentur ujung lemari. Yusaku, Yukiko, dan Kaito langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Shinichi mengusap-ngusap kepalanya dan merengut. "Ah, kalian bukannya kasihan malah menertawakanku."

"Sini sini, abang obati..." ucap Kaito ambil mengelus kepala adiknya tercinta itu.

"Zzzz... kau seperti mau mengobati anak kecil saja," gumam Shinichi kesal. Kaito terkekeh.

"Kau kan memang adik kecilku yang manis, weee..." ujar Kaito sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Shinichi kembali cemberut.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian ini," Yusaku merasa sangat bahagia karena setiap hari selalu melihat Kaito dan Shinichi tertawa-tawa dan becanda bersama-sama. _Tetapi, akankah aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan mereka berdua ini lebih lama lagi?_ pikirnya. Perkataan Dr. Araide kembali terngiang – ngiang di telinganya. _'4-5 bulan. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat saya lakukan.'_

"Papa, mengapa kau melamun?" tegur Shinichi.

Yusaku tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh,tidak, tidak apa-apa, eh oh, kapan kursus itu diadakan?" Yusaku berusaha mengobati salah tingkahnya.

Shinichi mengecek brosur yang ia pegang. "16 Mei," ujarnya. "Masih 3 minggu lagi."

"Oh. Kalau begitu persiapkan saja dirimu."

"Baiklah... sudah mengobrolnya, bagaimana jika kita makan? Ibu memasak mie ramen dan udon tempura," ucap Yukiko.

"Benar bu? Asiiik!" seru Shinichi dan Kaito bersamaan. Mereka semua langsung menghambur ke meja makan. Di meja makan, seperti biasa keluarga yang bahagia itu makan sambil bercakap-cakap.

Saat mereka sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seru, tiba-tiba saja Kaito melotot. Ia tampak begitu aneh.

"Kau kenapa bang ?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku tidak enak badan. Aku ke kamar dulu ya," kata Kaito kemudian ia dengan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Shinichi mengangkat alisnya. "Sebenarnya Kaito kenapa sih, Ayah, Ibu? Belakangan ia agak aneh. Dia sedang tidak sakit kan?"

Yukiko dan Yusaku saling bertukar pandang. "Yah, kau tahu, abangmu itu suka tidak jelas sama seperti ayahmu. Sudah turunan." kata Bu Yukiko sambil nyengir ke arah Pak Yusaku.

"Ah Ibu..."

Di kamar Kaito...

Kaito berkali-kali muntah darah di kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahan terus menerus bersandiwara di depan adiknya. Kaito kemudian memegangi dadanya erat-erat. _Sakit sekali. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahan..._ rintih Kaito dalam hati. _Ya Tuhan, jika memang kematian adalah jalan terbaik untukku, panggilah aku, Tuhan... Kematian bukanlah apa-apa dibanding rasa sakit ini..._ Kemudian ia tidur untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Keesokan harinya, tiba – tiba saja Shinichi muncul secara mendadak ke dalam kamarnya. Kaito terkejut bukan main.

"Kau ini seperti hantu, sering muncul tiba-tiba," ucap Kaito sambil menguap. Dadanya masih terasa sangat sakit.

"Hah, kau ini bang...seperti tidak pernah dikageti aku saja," kata Shinichi bandel. "Ayo, ayo, kita main sulap lagi, ayo kita latihan lagi!"

Kaito sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa pun, karena dadanya terasa sakit bukan main. Seperti ditusuk pisau. Ia juga merasa sangat tersiksa karena sulit sekali bernafas baginya. Tapi ia tidak tega menolak permintaan adiknya.

Akhirnya ia ikut turun ke bawah bersama dengan Shinichi. Di ruang tengah mereka kembali bermain sulap. Shinichi tampak semakin mahir. Ia sudah bisa memainkan manipulasi kartu, prediksi, dan lain – lain. Kaito sendiri cukup takjub melihat kemajuan adiknya yang cukup pesat itu, hingga Kaito merasa ia tidak perlu mengajari adiknya lagi. _Tidak sia – sia aku memberikan buku itu padanya_ , pikir Kaito bangga.

Hari menuju kursus sulap kilat David Blaine semakin dekat, dan Shinichi semakin bersemangat. Suatu hari, Kaito yang sedang santai di sofa melihat ada majalah tergeletak di meja. Dengan iseng ia mengambil majalah itu dan membalik – balik halaman majalah itu. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di satu halaman yang dipasang iklan. Kaito membacanya perlahan. Ternyata iklan itu adalah iklan sebuah kompetisi sulap, kompetisinya bernama Beika Magic Competition.

Dengan semangat Kaito beranjak dari sofa dan mencari – cari adiknya. Akhirnya ia menemukan Shinichi sedang asyik memberi makan hamster peliharaan mereka.

"DOR!" teriak Kaito sekencang mungkin. Shinichi terlonjak kaget, secara tidak sengaja ia menumpahkan makanan si hamster ke dalam kandang, dan membuat si hamster juga kaget, sampai akhirnya menggigit jari telunjuk Shinichi.

"Ouch!" Shinichi buru-buru mengeluarkan telunjuknya dari kandang si hamster. "Kau mengagetkan saja bang! Lihat nih telunjukku!"

"Sekali-kali dong aku yang mengagetkanmu, jangan kau saja. Lihat ini," kata Kaito sambil memberikan majalah itu kepada Shinichi.

"Ini...majalah? Dan apa istimewanya? Bisa berubah menjadi api?" tanya Shinichi ketus, ia masih merasa agak jengkel karena dikagetkan oleh kakaknya itu.

"Ya jelas bukan… Coba lihat dulu dong," kata Kaito tak sabar.

"Beika Magic Competition ? Lalu?"

"Lalu? Lalu daftarkanlah dirimu!"

Shinichi menatap wajah kakaknya itu dengan bimbang. "Maksudmu, kau ingin aku mengikuti kompetisi ini?"

"Bukan, aku ingin kau menjadi tukang bersih – bersih dalam kompetisi ini," kata Kaito tak sabar. "Ya jelaslah aku ingin kau ikut di kompetisi ini!"

"Ah, abang, kau yakin? Tidak ah, aku tidak percaya diri... kau saja yang ikut, kau kan 50 kali lipat lebih jago dari ku," kata Shinichi ragu.

"Kau ini berlebihan. Aku lihat kemajuanmu begitu pesat adikku. Aku benar – benar ingin kau mengikuti kompetisi ini. Aku ingin melihat adikku berada di panggung," ucap Kaito sambil menatap Shinichi dalam-dalam. Ia terlihat begitu serius.

"Abang, kau aneh sekali. Masih banyak kesempatan untuk melihat aku ada di panggung selain mengikuti kompetisi itu kan? Waktu kita masih banyak." ucap Shinichi sambil menatap curiga kakaknya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kaito terlihat begitu aneh. "Waktuku tidak banyak," bisiknya.

"Kau ini suka tidak jelas bang, umurmu kan 24 tahun, waktu masih banyak, masih panjang."

"Kurasa tidak." Gumam Kaito pendek sambil menatap kosong ke arah wajah Shinichi. Shinichi sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kaito. _Apa yang ia maksud dengan 'Waktuku tidak banyak?_ ' pikirnya heran. Karena bingung, Shinichi akhirnya meminta pendapat kepada kedua orang tuanya. Yusaku dan Yukiko tentu langsung paham bahwa melihat Shinichi berkompetisi di Beika Magic Competition adalah keinginan terakhir Kaito. Mereka berdua pun mendorong Shinichi untuk mengikuti kompetisi itu.

Shinichi akhirnya menyerah dan mengambil formulir pendaftaran kompetisi itu. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa Kaito dan kedua orang tuanya terus mendesak agar ia mengikuti kompetisi tersebut.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti akan menang dalam kompetisi ini, oh, aku tak percaya, aku akan melihat adikku di panggung, semoga waktuku masih cukup."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'waktuku masih cukup?'

"Tidak apa-apa. Wow, tak terasa, 2 hari lagi kursus sulap kilat David Blaine... aku yakin kau akan sangat terpukau melihat sulapnya," Kaito berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

2 hari kemudian, Kaito dan Shinichi berangkat ke acara kursus sulap kilat David Blaine. Shinichi tampak begitu antusias. Dan benar saja dugaan Kaito. Shinichi berkali – kali terpukau melihat sulap yang diperagakan David Blaine. Dari mulai meloloskan diri dari es, prediksi angka,menghentikan detak jantung, dan lain – lain.

"Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya?" kata – kata itu terlontar berkali-kali dari mulut Shinichi, dan Kaito pun berkali – kali menjawab "Yang jelas dia tidak memakai ilmu jin."  
Saat acara selesai, mereka mendapatkan sertifikat. Shinichi tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah dan mempraktekkan trik-trik yang diberikan oleh David Blaine di acara tadi.

Hari sudah sangat larut saat Kaito dan Shinichi sampai di rumah. Shinichi tak henti-hentinya bersiul dan bersenandung. Ia merasa sangat gembira hari ini. Apalagi ia mendapatkan sertifikat. Tak henti-hentinya sertifikat itu dipandanginya.

"Taruhlah sertifikatmu, ini hari sudah larut, waktunya tidur adikku," terdengar nada geli dalam suara Kaito. Shinichi menengok ke arah jam. Sudah hampir jam 12 malam.  
Shinichi mengangguk, kemudian menaruh sertifikatnya dan berjalan ke kamarnya bersama-sama dengan Kaito.

Saat hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, entah mengapa Shinichi tiba-tiba ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada abangnya itu. "Abang," panggilnya pelan.

Kaito menoleh. "Aku menyayangimu." ujar Shinichi. Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, Shinichi mendadak tersipu malu.

Kaito mengangkat alisnya dan bibirnya melengkung. "Aku tahu, bodoh. Ayo tidur."

Shinichi mengangguk, dan kedua kakak beradik itu memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya...

Pukul 4 subuh, Yukiko memasuki kamar Kaito untuk mengantarkan obat. Diketuknya pintu kamar Kaito dengan pelan. Namun, walaupun pintu kamarnya sudah beberapa kali diketuk, Kaito sama sekali tidak menyahut atau pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Karena penasaran, Yukiko membuka pintu kamar putra sulungnya itu pelan- pelan. Pintu terbuka. Ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci.

"Kaito?" panggil Bu Yukiko lembut. Kaito tidak menjawab.

Yukiko kemudian duduk perlahan di atas tempat tidur. "Nak?" panggilnya lagi. "Ini obatmu." Tapi Kaito tidak menjawab sama sekali. Matanya terus terpejam. Perlahan Yukiko mengangkat tangan Kaito. Kemudian ia melepasnya. Tangan Kaito terkulai lemas. Tampak di ujung bibir dan ujung hidungnya ada darah kering.

Yukiko perlahan mengelus rambut Kaito. Ia langsung menyadari bahwa putra sulungnya itu ternyata telah kalah dalam pertarungan melawan penyakitnya. Yukiko mengusap matanya, kemudian memanggil sang suami. Dengan langkah tergopoh – gopoh Yusaku mengikuti Yukiko.

Sesampainya di kamar Kaito, Yusaku kemudian membetulkan letak tangan Kaito.

"Istirahatlah, putraku," bisiknya ke telinga Kaito. "Ayo kita panggil ambulans."

Yukiko mengangguk sambil terisak pelan, sementara Yusaku mengusap punggung istrinya itu dengan lembut.

Sementara itu, Shinichi bangun agak siang. Saat ia bangun dan menatap jendela, tampak hujan deras di luar. Ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. "Ah, pagi-pagi sudah hujan," gumam Shinichi kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan semangat ia mengganti piamanya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Lalu ia berlari ke kamar Kaito. Kosong. Kamar Kaito tampak begitu rapi. Shinichi merasa heran dan bertanya-tanya sendiri. _Ini hari Sabtu, kenapa Kaito tidak ada di kamarnya? Kampusnya kan libur tiap hari Sabtu?_ Ia merasa tidak mungkin Kaito pergi keluar tanpa mengajak atau membangunkannya sama sekali.

Tanpa menduga apapun Shinichi menuruni tangga. Ia melompati anak tangga tiga sekaligus. Saat ia sudah berada di lantai bawah, terlihat kedua orangtuanya duduk di atas sofa, dan Dr Araide. Wajah mereka tampak muram. Tampak Yukiko terisak dan memegangi sebuah kemeja putih, dan Dr. Araide serta Yusaku terlihat berusaha menghibur dan membujuk Yukiko. Shinichi semakin heran. _Bukankah kemeja yang dipegang Ibu adalah kemeja Kaito?_

"Ayo, Mama. Kita tahu pada akhirnya ini akan terjadi," terdengar suara Yusaku.

"Ia anak yang kuat. Kau harus merelakannya," bisik Dr. Araide.

"Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia ingin memakai kemeja ini saat menonton Shinichi bertanding nanti," Yukiko terus terisak. "Anakku, anak sulungku..."

"Sayang, orang-orang di ambulans sudah menunggu. Ayo. Kita harus mengantarnya," ajak Pak Yusaku lembut sambil menarik lengan Bu Yukiko. Shinichi semakin merasa bingung dan perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak.

"Ayah, Ibu, ada apa ini? Ibu, mengapa engkau menangis? Mana Kaito? Ia tidak ada di kamarnya."

Yusaku, Yukiko, dan Dr. Araide tampak kaget. Mereka memang tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Shinichi mengawasi mereka bertiga.

Yusaku menghela nafas, kemudian memegang pundak Shinichi kuat-kuat. "Ia meninggal saat sedang tidur."

"Dia? Meninggal? Dia siapa?"

Mendadak Yusaku menjadi tampak tua sekali. Suaranya bergetar, dan parau. "Abangmu, Nak! Kaito! Abangmu sudah tiada! Maafkan kami, karena kami selama ini merahasiakannya dari kau, karena Kaito sendiri tidak ingin kami memberitahumu!"

Shinichi merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan ayahnya. _Bagaimana mungkin Kaito meninggal? Bukankah kemarin kami masih sama-sama mengikuti kursus kilat sulap dari David Blaine? Dan bukankah Kaito berjanji untuk menontonku di Beika Magic Competition nanti? Bukankah ia begitu semangat untuk mendukungku? Ah, tidak, pasti Ayah salah ucap._

"Ayah, bercandamu tak lucu sama sekali, tahu!"

"Aku serius, Nak! Kaito sudah pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selama-lamanya!" seru Pak Yusaku dengan sedih. Masih tidak percaya, Shinichi melempar pandangan bertanya kepada Dokter Araide dan ibunya. Melihat Dokter Araide yang menundukkan kepalanya, dan sang Ibu yang menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat pelan, Shinichi menyadari bahwa abangnya benar-benar sudah tiada. Dan ayahnya tidak bercanda sama sekali.

Kemudian secara refleks ia berlari keluar rumah. Ambulans diparkir di depan rumahnya. Shinichi berlari dengan sangat cepat ke dalam ambulans itu, tidak mempedulikan tim medis yang memanggil-manggilnya. Ia menyibakkan kain putih yang menutupi ranjang di dalam ambulans. Setelah menyibak kain itu, Shinichi tertegun. Tampak di depannya,abangnya, pahlawannya, panutannya,Kaito, sudah terbujur kaku, memakai piama, wajahnya begitu pucat, matanya terpejam dan tangannya mendekap. Bibirnya tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai.

 _Bagaimana mungkin? Tidak, ini bukan Kaito... Bukankah tadi malam baru saja kami bersenang-senang?_ pikir Shinichi shock.

Yusaku kemudian masuk ke dalam ambulans. "Nak, ayo. Abangmu sudah harus dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diotopsi. Relakan dia."

"Tidak! Ini bukan Kaito! Ayah, tadi malam aku masih bersenang-senang dengannya! Bagaimana mungkin sekarang ia sudah terbujur kaku seperti itu!" Air mata kemudian mengalir perlahan lahan dari kelopak matanya tanpa Shinichi sadari sama sekali.

"Nak! Dengarkan Papa! Kaito sudah lama menderita kanker paru – paru akut! Kaito tahu hidupnya tidak akan lama!" jawab Pak Yusaku sedih. Shinichi menatap ayahnya dengan tidak percaya. Ia berusaha mencerna perkataan ayahnya itu. _Kanker paru-paru? Bagaimana mungkin? Kaito selalu terlihat sehat..._

Dengan emosi yang meluap – luap, Shinichi berlari ke kamarnya, tidak menghiraukan ibunya yang memanggilnya, kemudian ia mengambil formulir pendaftaran kompetisi sulap yang akan ia ikuti. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam ambulans, dengan kasar ia menampar pipi Kaito keras-keras, kemudian mengguncang – guncang badan Kaito.

"Abang, bercandamu keterlaluan! Lihat ini! Lihat dong formulir ini! Bagaimana sih bang, kau kan janji untuk menonton dan mendukungku di kompetisi ini ! Ayo, buka matamu bang, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, tahu!"

Yusaku kembali masuk ke dalam ambulans, dan memegang pinggang putra bungsunya itu erat-erat. "Shinichi! Tenang Nak, hentikan! Kau harus menerimanya, lepaskan abangmu ke pangkuan Tuhan!"

"Ayah! Dia cuma bercanda, dia cuma tidur, aku tahu itu!" teriak Shinichi emosi sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan erat sang ayah.

"Cukup, Shinichi!" seru Yusaku sambil menarik Shinichi keluar dari ambulans dengan paksa. Setelah Yusaku dan Shinichi keluar dari ambulans, tim medis kemudian pamit untuk membawa Kaito ke rumah sakit untuk diotopsi.

"Kalau sudah selesai, Anda bisa menyusul ke rumah sakit, Yusaku-san, terima kasih," ujar salah satu dari mereka. Yusaku mengangguk. Tangis Shinichi kemudian pecah di dada sang ayah. Yusaku kemudian mengelus rambut putra bungsunya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

2 hari kemudian….

Saat pemakaman Kaito berlangsung, Shinichi tidak ingin keluar untuk melihat prosesi pemakaman sang kakak. Ia hanya duduk diam di dalam rumah duka, dan termenung. Setelah prosesi pemakaman usai, para pelayat tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan bela sungkawa kepadanya, dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Shinichi hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka semua. Rasa kecewa, marah, sedih semuanya tercampur menjadi satu di dalam benaknya. Ia merasa marah dan kecewa karena tidak pernah menduga bahwa keluarga yang dicintainya itu tega membohonginya. Ia juga menyesali ketidak pekaannya, padahal Kaito belakangan memang tampak sedikit aneh.

Setelah hari agak sore, satu persatu pelayat akhirnya pulang. Yusaku dan Yukiko memandang putra bungsu mereka dengan cemas.

"Kau lihat? Lihat anak kita. Ia begitu terpukul." Bisik Yusaku kepada istrinya.

"Itu wajar. Kaito seperti semacam pahlawan baginya," kata Bu Yukiko. "Ia belum makan dari tadi."

"Aku tahu...pasti sulit baginya."

"Lebih baik biarkan ia sendiri dulu."

"Tidak. Aku mengerti perasaannya, tapi ia tidak bisa begitu terus." Yusaku menghampiri Shinichi, kemudian duduk di sebelah Shinichi. Shinichi hanya menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali memandangi foto ia dan Kaito serta kartu yang dipegangnya.

"Dia akan sangat bangga apabila kau bisa memainkan manipulasi kartu dengan baik di Beika Magic Competition nanti," gumam Pak Yusaku sambil menatap kartu yang dipegang Shinichi.

Shinichi pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia meremas-remas kartunya dengan penuh kemarahan. Yusaku menghela nafas pendek. Pandangannya beralih kepada foto yang dipegang Shinichi.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menggendongmu? Badanmu kan lebih besar dari dia."

"Ayah, mengapa kalian semua merahasiakannya dariku?"

"Karena Kaito tidak mengizinkan kami untuk memberitahumu," gumam Yusaku dengan pelan.

"Aku adiknya! Aku berhak untuk tahu!" seru Shinichi dengan berang.

"Kaito tidak mau kelihatan lemah di depan adiknya, Shinichi." Sambung Bu Yukiko tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Kami sendiri pernah bertanya kepadanya mengapa kami tidak boleh memberitahumu. Dan ia menjawab, karena ia ingin selalu terlihat kuat di depan kau dan tak ingin membuatmu sedih atau khawatir akan dirinya."

"Sudah terlambat! Ia sudah tidak ada. Dan aku memang bodoh! Aku memang curiga ada yang aneh dengan dirinya belakangan, tapi sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa ia menderita kanker paru-paru!"

"Menangkan lomba itu. Abangmu akan tersenyum di surga sana jika kau menang." ucap Yusaku sambil menatap putra bungsunya itu dengan serius. Shinichi mengangguk mantap.

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Shinichi bersemangat sekali untuk mengikuti Beika Magic Competition tersebut. Tanpa disangka – sangka, ia mendapatkan juara pertama dalam lomba itu. Yusaku dan Yukiko bertepuk tangan bangga saat melihat putra bungsu mereka mengangkat piala.

"Adakah sepatah dua patah kata yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya sang MC.

"Saya ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu, Save You dari Simple Plan. Lagu ini saya nyanyikan untuk mengenang abang saya Kaito yang meninggal karena kanker paru –paru. Dialah yang mengajarkan dan mengenalkan sulap kepada saya." Bisik Shinichi.

Salah satu panitia kemudian memberikan Shinichi gitar dan mulai bernyanyi.

 _Take a breath_

 _I pull myself together_

 _Just another step till I reach the door_

 _You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

 _I wish that I could tell you something_

 _To take it all away_

 _Sometimes I wish I could save you_

 _And there're so many things that I want you to know_

 _I won't give up till it's over_

 _If it takes you forever I want you to know_

 _When I hear your voice_

 _Its drowning in a whisper_

 _It's just skin and bones_

 _There's nothing left to take_

 _And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better_

 _If only I could find the answer_

 _To help me understand_

 _Sometimes I wish I could save you_

 _And there're so many things that I want you to know_

 _I wont give up till it's over_

 _If it takes you forever I want you to know_

 _That if you fall, stumble down_

 _I'll pick you up off the ground_

 _If you lose faith in you_

 _I'll give you strength to pull through_

 _Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall_

 _Oh you know I'll be there for you_

 _If only I could find the answer_

 _To take it all away.._

Mata Shinichi berkaca-kaca setelah menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Penonton bertepuk tangan. Sang MC kembali ke panggung. "Bisakah kau menceritakan sedikit tentang abangmu?" tanya si MC.

"Kaito, dia pahlawan bagi saya. Dia tidak hanya mengajari saya sulap, tapi dia juga mengajari saya tentang makna kehidupan. Dia merahasiakan penyakitnya dari saya, saya sendiri baru mengetahui bahwa ia menderita kanker setelah ia dipanggil oleh Tuhan. Ia selalu tersenyum, ia selalu tertawa, ia tidak pernah mengeluh. Walau pun dia tidak mampu bertahan, dia tidak pernah akan mengaku kalau dia kalah. Dia mengajari saya agar jangan pernah menyerah."

Para penonton berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Saat mereka berdiri, tampak mereka mengusap air mata mereka. _Lihat, abang, aku mendapat juara..._ Saat matanya menelusuri para penonton yang bertepuk tangan, Shinichi tiba-tiba melihat Kaito berada di antara mereka,memakai pakaian serba putih. Kaito tersenyum bangga dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Shinichi mengucek matanya, setelah ia selesai mengucek matanya, Kaito tidak ada di jajaran penonton. Ia langsung berpikir bahwa tadi pasti hanya khayalannya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

Shinichi telah menjadi pesulap yang paling terkenal di Jepang dan bahkan menjadi juara Asia. Ia mendirikan sekolah sulap dan yayasan kanker. Ia telah menjadi seorang yang sangat hanya karir, tapi juga dalam keluarga. Ia menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik bernama Shiho Miyano dan memiliki seorang putra yang sangat lucu yang ia beri nama Kaito.

"Abang, lihat, berkatmu aku bisa jadi seperti ini sekarang," bisik Shinichi saat mengunjungi makam Kaito. Ia mengelus batu nisan makam itu.

"Kau sangat menyayanginya ya?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi mengangguk. "Aku hampir tidak percaya. 10 tahun. Sudah lama sekali."

"Abangmu pasti tenang di sisi-Nya. Ia tidak menderita lagi," ucap Shiho sambil mengelus pundak Shinichi dengan mesra.

"Ya."

"Ayah, aku mau saja di sini seharian, tapi tidakkah kau lupa aku ada pertandingan sepakbola hari ini?" terdengar suara polos sang putra, Kaito, dari dalam jendela mobil. Shinichi dan Shiho menoleh secara bersamaan.

Shinichi tertawa. "Maafkan ayahmu yang pelupa ini."

Kaito Jr cuma tersenyum dan Haibara kemudian berjalan ke tempat diparkirnya mobil mereka. Shiho telah sampai di mobil terlebih dahulu.

Saat berjalan ke arah mobil, tiba – tiba Shinichi melihat sebuah sepatu tergeletak begitu saja di antara rerumputan. Ia sangat mengenal sepatu itu. Shinichi memungutnya dan membalik-balikan sepatu itu. Sepatu yang selalu dipakai Kaito dulu. Saat masih memeriksa sepatu itu, Shinichi merasakan ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. Dengan kaget ia menoleh. Kaito. Ia tersenyum kepada Shinichi. Shinichi balas tersenyum.

"Ayah, ayolah, kau sedang memungut sampah?" tanya Kaito Jr. Shinichi tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah mobil. Shinichi akhirnya sadar, bahwa Kaito tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkannya, ia hanya berpindah ke dunia yang berbeda. Shinichi tahu, meski raga Kaito telah berpisah dari nya,namun kasih sayang mereka berdua akan tetap abadi.


End file.
